


Glamourous nights, adventurous days

by SiaAriel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaAriel/pseuds/SiaAriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story about a bored girl going adventurous with some headhunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamourous nights, adventurous days

„Scheiße ist mir langweilig…“ dachte Lie, während sie an ihrem corellianischen Wein nippte. Mit einem ultraknappen Bikini bekleidet lag sie im Casinopool und beobachtet das Treiben im „Lucky Seeker“. Sie war stolz auf das kleine Casino, dass sie in Corouscant aufgemacht hatte. So stolz,dass sie es nach Win Seeker benannt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie jahrelang ihr Glück in Casinos gesucht und auch gefunden. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Serina, Valnar und den anderen. Damals hatte sie noch Angst vor Auseinandersetzungen und war einfach davon gelaufen… Prustend tauchte Leanna in den Pool unter und kurz darauf wieder auf. Doch jetzt, jetzt sehnte sie sich nach Auseinandersetzungen, nach Abenteuern und all den Aufregungen. In einem Jahr hatte sie sich verändert. Sie hatte ihre Ziele erreicht, ein Traum von dem sie gedacht hatte, er würde niemals wahr werden. Sanya war gerettet und obwohl Terýshin Barestal noch immer da draußen herumlief, verspürte Lie keinen Wunsch nach Rache. Obwohl, wenn sie ihm begegnen sollte, würde sie ihm sicherlich keine Freude bereiten. Und ihre Familie lebte nicht mehr in den unteren Ebenen, sondern hier, mitten in Corouscant, in einem angenehmen Vergnügungsviertel. Rhea und Myren mussten nicht mehr zusehen wie sie über die Runden kamen, sondern konnten sich endlich das leisten, was sie wollten. Lie lächelte, als sie an ihren kleinen Halbbruder dachte. Sie war glücklich darüber, dass ihre Mutter ihn auf ein Internat geschickt hatte, so kam er endlich unter Kinder in seinem Alter und hing nicht mehr im „Tanzenden Jawa“ rum. Und Rhea? Die war glücklich damit, das Casino zu leiten und die Finanzen im Auge zu behalten. Dinge, mit denen Lie sich nie befassen wollte und auch nicht konnte. Dafür war sie so etwas wie die Animateurin des Lucky Seekers. Und sie gab die Credits aus, die sie im Überschuss inzwischen verdiente. Naja, und das, was sie noch aus dem letzten Jahr über hatte. Erneut trank sie einen Schluck ihres herrlichen Weines und lies den Blick schweifen. Sie war glücklich, aber dennoch irgendwie fühlte sie sich leer. Und ihr war unsagbar langweilig. Sie hatte hier nichts zu tun, ihre Mutter arbeitet im Büro des Casinos, Myren war im Internat und sie selbst hatte keine Ziele mehr, die sie erreichen wollte. Frustiert darüber, dass sie sich schon wieder damit befasste, kippte Leanna den Rest ihres Weines hinunter und stand auf. Missmutig schaute sie sich um, in ihrer völlig übertriebenen Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer mit integriertem Whirlpool ging auf das Casino hinaus, eine riesige Fensterfront, die allerdings vom Casino so aussah, als sei es ein riesengroßer Spiegel, erlaubte es Leanna sich daran zu erfreuen, wie die Leute ihr Geld im Lucky Seeker verloren und manchmal auch etwas gewannen. Doch das machte Lie keinen Spaß mehr. Nicht einmal Sabbacc machte ihr derzeit Spaß, immerhin gehörte ihr dieses Casino und sie brauchte weder zu betrügen noch irgendwie versuchen zu gewinnen. Sie gewann jeden Abend und ihr Preis wurde ihr von ihrer Mutter jede Woche ausgezahlt. Lie seufzte und hob ihr weiches Handtuch auf, um sich abzutrocknen. Währenddessen ging sie durch ihre Wohnung zur offenen Küche. Man konnte fast in jedes Zimmer sehen, Lie hatte kaum Wände einziehen lassen. Über ihrer Wohnung befand sich die ihrer Mutter, die darauf bestanden hatte, Tag und Nacht in der Nähe des Casinos zu bleiben, „falls jemand versucht einzubrechen und uns zu bestehlen.“ Als ob Leanna so etwas zulassen würde. Sie trat brav ihre Steuern an das Imperium ab, und dafür musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass ihre Mutter in Schwierigkeiten käme. Elegant setzte Leanna sich auf einen der Barhocker, die um die Theke ihrer Wohnküche herum standen. Auf der Theke selbst stand ein kleines, altes Bild von ihrem alten zuhause, unten in den Ebenen. Ihre Mutter lächelte schwach, während sie den gerade mal zwei Jahre alten Myren auf dem Arm hielt und sie selbst stand vor den beiden und lachte ausgelassen. Das Bild war von Win aufgenommen worden, ein paar Wochen nachdem dieser Leanna vor ein paar Schlägern aus dem Viertel versteckt hatte. Lie erinnerte sich kaum an diesen Tag, aber sie erinnerte sich an das Gefühl, dass sie bei diesem Mann gehabt hatte. Normalerweise war sie ein misstrauisches Kind gewesen, hatte von jedem außer ihrer Familie und den Freunden nur das schlechteste gedacht. Doch Win hatte sie damals ohne einen Kommentar in seine Wohnung gezogen und sie so gerettet. Sie blieb ein paar Stunden bei ihm, weil sie sich so wohlgefühlt hatte. Später an diesem Abend hatte sie Rhea gefragt, ob dieser Mann, der sie heimgebracht hatte, ihr Vater sei, doch Rhea hatte nur gelacht. Win kam von da an öfters vorbei, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, während Rhea arbeiten war und er brachte Lie Sabbacc bei und erzählte Myren viele Geschichten von Helden, die die Republik geliebt hatten und die es nun nicht mehr gab. Lie hatte nie zugehört aber im letzten Jahr glaubte sie auf einmal, dass diese Kindergeschichten irgendwie ein bisschen wahr waren.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my special snowflake, for helping me find a place in an almost unknown world. I will never forget the first time we met!


End file.
